THIS INVENTION relates to water treatment means. It relates also to a water treatment installation, and to a water treatment cartridge.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided water treatment means which comprises
a water treatment vessel providing a water treatment zone which, in use, will contain a volume of water to be treated;
a water inlet leading into the vessel;
a water outlet leading from the vessel;
cartridge holding means for holding a water treatment cartridge containing a water treatment substance for treating water in the vessel; and
control means for controlling the level of water in the vessel.
The water treatment vessel may comprise a base or floor, a roof spaced from the base, and a wall extending peripherally between the base and the roof, with the water inlet and outlet being provided in the wall. In particular, the base and roof may be circular, with the wall thus being of annular form.
The cartridge holding means may comprise a circular opening in the vessel roof and, optionally, a collar depending from the roof around the opening. An annular recess may be provided in the upper surface of the roof around the opening to accommodate an annular flange around the cartridge, thereby to locate the cartridge in position, ie so that it protrudes a predetermined distance into the vessel.
The cartridge is then of complementary cylindrical shape so that it fits snugly in the collar, with the cartridge having a complementary radially outwardly protruding formation which engages the annular recess, thereby to locate the cartridge in position. If desired, a peripheral seal may be provided in the collar to seal off water passage between the cartridge and the collar.
Instead, the cartridge holding means may comprise at least one sleeve leading through the vessel roof, with a radially inwardly protruding locating formation, eg a lip or lug, being provided in the sleeve. The cartridge will then be of complementary cylindrical shape so that it fits snugly in the sleeve, with the cartridge having a complementary radially outwardly protruding formation which engages the formation on the sleeve, thereby to locate the cartridge in position. If desired, a peripheral seal may be provided in the sleeve to seal off water passage between the cartridge and the sleeve.
A plurality of the openings/sleeves may be provided, so that a plurality of the cartridges can be used simultaneously to treat the water in the vessel.
The water treatment means may include at least one water treatment cartridge located in the cartridge holding means. The operatively lower end of the cartridge may be open ended such that water can enter it. A plurality of inwardly directed spokes may be provided at or near the operatively lower end of the cartridge. A plurality of water treatment substance tablets, located one above the other, may be provided in the cartridge, so that a lowermost of the water treatment substance tablet rests on the spokes.
The tablets may comprise calcium hypochlorite as the water treatment substance. Instead, however, they may comprise any other suitable water treatment substance.
The invention accordingly extends also to a water treatment cartridge as hereinbefore described, for use in the water treatment means.
In one embodiment of the invention, the control means may comprise a float operated valve fitted to the water inlet, with the water inlet also being adapted so that a water supply conduit can be connected thereto, and with the float operated valve thus, in use, controlling the level of water relative to the lower end of the cartridge.
The water treatment means may then include a holder inside the vessel and located in or on the base of the vessel, for holding a smaller volume of water than that contained within the wall of the vessel, with a water withdrawal conduit leading from the holder to the water outlet so that, in use, water will be withdrawn from the vessel via the holder and the withdrawal conduit. The water withdrawal conduit may be flexible.
The holder may be located at the centre of the base and may be in the form of a hollow elongate component protruding upwardly from the base and having its upper end open, with the flexible conduit leading into the upper end of the conduit and terminating short of its closed lower end. The lower end of the component can thus, if desired, depend beyond the vessel base. The component may be circular in cross-section, ie it may be of circular cylindrical form.
The upper peripheral edge of the component is preferably spaced with vertical clearance from the lower ends of the cartridges.
The float of the float-operated valve may be of annular shape, so that it can fit over the component and with the flexible conduit leading through the central opening of the float.
In another embodiment of the invention, the control means may comprise water transfer means for transferring treated water from the inside of the vessel to the water outlet, with the water transfer means adapted to control the level of the water inside the vessel.
A nozzle may be fitted to the water inlet such that the nozzle is located inside the vessel. The nozzle may be adapted to impart swirling or rotational motion to the water in the vessel, as fresh water is introduced through the nozzle. A plurality of the water inlets, each provided with one of the nozzles, may be provided. Typically, a pair of the nozzles, spaced about 1800 apart and adapted to impart the swirling or rotational motion to the water in the vessel in the same direction, may be provided.
Each water inlet and/or outlet may be adapted such that a water conduit can be connected thereto. In one embodiment of the invention, a primary water conduit may extend through the wall of the vessel from one side of the vessel to another side so that, in use, a bulk water supply conduit can be connected to the primary conduit while a bypass or slipstream water conduit is connected to the water inlet(s) and nozzle(s).
The water transfer means may comprise a flexible water conduit having an inlet end portion and an outlet end portion, with the outlet end portion being connected to the water outlet. The inlet end portion may be attached to one end portion of a non-flexible cylindrical component, and with a water inlet being provided in the cylindrical component. The distal or free end portion of the cylindrical component may then be externally screw threaded and pass through an opening in the vessel roof, with its thread engaging complementary threads of a nut-like component located rotatably against the vessel roof. Thus, by rotating the nut-like component relative to the cylindrical component, the position or level of the water inlet of the cylindrical component can be adjusted, thereby to control or vary the level of the water in the vessel. Treated water in the vessel will thus pass, under gravity, through the water inlet in the cylindrical component, along the flexible conduit, and be discharged through the outlet. If desired, a valve may be fitted to the water outlet, on the outside of the vessel.
Thus, by varying the level of the water inlet of the cylindrical component, the depth to which the lower end of a cartridge, located in the sleeve, protrudes into water in the vessel, can be varied, thereby to vary the degree of dosage of the water with the water treatment substance. The water treatment means may include a water weep arrangement through which water can be discharged from the vessel on interruption of water entering through the water inlet nozzles, so that the lower end of the cartridge is not submerged in the water, when the water inflow ceases. The weep arrangement may include a weep tube having a water inlet end inside the vessel immediately above or at the same level as the water inlet or outlet, and a remote discharge end.
In one version of this embodiment of the invention, instead of the water inlet nozzle which is connected to the water inlet, a water conduit, fitted with a float operated valve, may be connected to the water inlet of the vessel. The conduit may be adapted to pass below the sleeve, and may be provided with a nozzle for spraying water upwardly into the sleeve.
Instead of being provided with the nut-like component, the free or distal end of the cylindrical component may be fixed to the vessel roof. A further conduit may then be located snugly yet movably within the cylindrical component, with the further conduit also having a water inlet which is smaller than the water inlet of the cylindrical component and aligned therewith. Thus, the position of the water inlet in the further conduit relative to that of the water inlet in the cylindrical component can be varied, and hence the water level in the vessel varied, by moving the further conduit up and down relative to the cylindrical component.
If desired, instead of discharging water through the water outlet, or in addition thereto, a water discharge tube may protrude into the cylindrical component, with the tube being connected, in use, to a venturi arrangement fitted to the bulk water supply. Thus, water will be drawn in through the lower end of the discharge tube and along the tube, into the venturi, due to the lower pressure created in the venturi.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided water treatment means which comprises
a water treatment vessel providing a water treatment zone which, in use, will contain a volume of water to be treated;
a water inlet leading into the vessel;
a water outlet leading from the vessel;
holding means for holding a cartridge containing a water treatment substance for treating water in the vessel;
a tubular component having a water inlet as its only opening inside the vessel, located in the vessel and having an upper end portion protruding through an opening in the vessel, with the extent to which the tubular component protrudes into the vessel, and hence the level or position of the water inlet therein, being adjustable; and
a water discharge tube located inside the tubular component such that water to be discharged from the vessel enters the water inlet of the tubular component, then enters the lower end of the discharge tube, and passes along the discharge tube.
The discharge tube may thus, in use, be connected to a venturi or the like, for creating a reduced pressure in the discharge tube, thereby to provide the driving force for discharging treated water from the vessel.
The lower end of the tubular component may be closed off.
Instead, the tubular component may comprise a cylindrical component, as hereinbefore described, the lower end portion of which is connected to one end of a flexible conduit whose other end is connected to a water outlet of the vessel fitted with a valve, as hereinbefore described. The valve will then normally be closed.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided water treatment means, which comprises
a water treatment vessel providing a water treatment zone which, in use, will contain a volume of water to be treated, as well as a treated water zone located below the water treatment zone, with the zones being separated by a barrier;
a water inlet leading into the water treatment zone;
a water outlet leading from the treated water zone;
holding means for holding a cartridge containing a water treatment substance for treating water in the water treatment zone of the vessel;
a water transfer passageway in the barrier; and
a cylindrical component slidably located in the passageway in the barrier, the cylindrical component having water inlet above the barrier and a water outlet below the barrier, so that the level of the water inlet, and hence the level of water in the water treatment zone, can be varied by sliding the cylindrical component up or down in the passageway.
The vessel, water inlet, water outlet and holding means may be as hereinbefore described.
The water transfer passageway may comprise an opening in the barrier, and a sleeve around the opening, with the cylindrical component fitting snugly yet slidably in the sleeve.
The cylindrical component thus has an upper end, a lower end, and a peripheral wall extending from the upper end to the lower end. The wall may be of any desired cross-sectional shape, eg square, rectangular, or the like, but will normally be circular. The water inlet may be provided in the wall, while the component may be open at its lower end, with the open lower end thus constituting the water outlet.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided water treatment means, which comprises
a water treatment vessel providing a water treatment zone which, in use, will contain a volume of water to be treated, as well as a treated water zone located below the water treatment zone, with the zones being separated by a barrier;
a water inlet leading into the water treatment zone;
a water outlet leading from the treated water zone;
holding means for holding a cartridge containing a water treatment substance for treating water in the water treatment zone of the vessel;
a water transfer passageway or opening in the barrier;
a cylindrical component slidably located in the passageway or opening in the barrier, the cylindrical component having water inlet above the barrier and a water outlet below the barrier, so that the level of the water inlet, and hence the level of water in the water treatment zone, can be varied by sliding the cylindrical component up or down in the passageway or opening; and
a pump having an inlet and an outlet, with the pump inlet being operatively connected to the water outlet of the treated water zone.
The water treatment vessel may be as hereinbefore described, and may be provided with nozzles as hereinbefore described.
A water transfer passageway may be provided in the barrier, and may comprise an opening in the barrier, and a sleeve around the opening and attached to the barrier, with the cylindrical component fitting snugly yet slidably in the sleeve.
The cylindrical component thus has an upper end, a lower end, and a peripheral wall extending from the upper end to the lower end. The wall may be of any desired cross-sectional shape, eg square, rectangular, or the like, but will normally be circular. The water inlet may be provided in the wall, while the component may be open at its lower end, with the open lower end thus constituting its water outlet.
The pump may, in particular, be a centrifugal pump driven by drive means such as an electrical motor. The pump inlet will thus typically be connected to the water outlet by means of a conduit.
The water treatment means may include a water inlet in the vessel in the treated water zone, with the pump outlet or discharge being operatively connected to this water inlet, eg by means of a conduit; a float operated valve inside the treated water zone and fitted to this water inlet and/or to the conduit leading from the pump discharge to the water inlet; and discharge conduit leading from a discharge port of the valve out of the vessel. Thus, on the water level in the treated water zone dropping, the valve will close progressively under the action of the float, while the valve will open progressively as the water level in the treated water zone rises.
Thus, by varying the level of the water inlet of the cylindrical component, the depth to which the lower end of a cartridge, located in the cartridge sleeve, protrudes into water in the vessel, can be varied, thereby to vary the degree of dosage of the water with the water treatment substance. The water treatment means may include a water weep arrangement through which water can be discharged from the vessel on interruption of water entering through the water inlet nozzles, so that the lower end of the cartridge is not submerged in the water, when the water inflow ceases. The weep arrangement may include a weep tube having a water inlet end inside the water treatment zone, and a remote discharge end in the treated water zone.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, instead of the water inlet nozzle connected to the water inlet, a water conduit, fitted with a float operated valve, may be connected to the water inlet of the vessel. The conduit may be adapted to pass below the sleeve, and may be provided with a nozzle for spraying water upwardly into the sleeve.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a water treatment installation, which comprises
a pump, with a water feed conduit connected to the pump inlet and a water discharge conduit connected to the pump outlet;
water treatment means as hereinbefore described, with a water supply conduit leading from the water discharge conduit of the pump to the vessel water inlet, and a treated water conduit leading from the vessel water outlet to the water feed conduit to the pump.
The vessel may be located a higher level than the pump, or at least at a higher level than the point at which the treated water conduit is connected to the water supply conduit so that, when the pump is not in operation, water in the vessel will siphon through the flexible conduit until the bulk water in the vessel reaches the level of the upper peripheral edge of the component, which thus functions as a weir. This will ensure that the lower ends of the cartridges are clear of the water in the vessel, when the pump is not in operation.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a water treatment installation, which comprises
water treatment means as hereinbefore described; and
a water conduit connected to the water inlet of the vessel.
While the water conduit may be a main or bulk water supply conduit, it will normally be a branch or secondary water supply conduit leading from a bulk water supply conduit. The bulk water supply conduit may then be connected to the primary conduit leading through the vessel or to a bulk water supply conduit passing around, ie bypassing, the vessel.
The bulk water supply conduit will thus lead from a bulk water supply requiring treatment, eg sewage water or other water requiring chlorination. The bulk water supply conduit may be such that water flows under gravity from the bulk supply. However, it is envisaged that the bulk water supply conduit will normally be fitted with a pump. The branch conduit may then lead from the bulk conduit downstream of the pump.
The vessel outlet may, if desired, be connected by means of a discharge branch conduit to the bulk conduit. However, if desired, the discharge conduit may tie into the bulk water supply conduit upstream of the pump. Still further, a venturi arrangement comprising a venturi may be fitted to the bulk conduit downstream of the pump and downstream of the branch water supply conduit connected to the vessel inlet(s), with the water discharge tube of the water treatment means connected to the venturi.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a water treatment cartridge for use in water treatment means as hereinbefore described, the cartridge comprising a hollow elongate holder having at least one of its ends open and adapted to be held by or in the cartridge holding means of the water treatment means, and a water treatment substance inside the holder.
The holder may be of elongate cylindrical form, and may be, at or near its open end, a plurality of inwardly directed spokes. The water treatment means substance may be in the form of tablets located one adjacent the other in the holder with one tablet abutting the spokes. An annular flange may be provided around the holder, with the flange, in use, fitting into a complementary recess in the water treatment means so that the cartridge is thereby held by the cartridge holding means of the water treatment means.